


看不见的客人

by Genista_Quail



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Character, M/M, Single Parents, 皮水
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista_Quail/pseuds/Genista_Quail
Summary: 单身爸爸拉莫斯发现隔壁来了一位不露面的Alpha，几天之后，皮克迎来了一位不速之客。很可惜，他看不见这位客人。





	1. Chapter 1

奥伦堡的冬天简直不是人过的日子。

拉莫斯一边嘟嘟囔囔地骂着人，一边把木柴从仓库里拎进房间去。一开门，屋子里的暖气就扑上他的头脸，胡子上的雪渣立刻融化了。马可看见他回来了，跑过来撞上他的小腿，抱住就不放手。

塞尔吉奥向来很宠他。这会儿，塞尔吉奥一把将他抱起来，用胡子蹭蹭他的小脸，伸手在窗上涂了个星星形状，抹掉薄薄的一层水雾，向外望去：“马可，你看见那个怪叔叔了吗？”

马可咯吱咯吱地笑起来：“没有。”他搂住塞尔吉奥的脖子问：“没有看见那个怪叔叔，是好事还是坏事？”

那可太好不过了，但塞尔吉奥没说什么，他只是把自己的儿子放到沙发上，把毛绒玩具和绘本丢给他。

他在壁炉边翻来覆去地烤了烤手，忽然说：“马可，你乖乖在家带着，爸爸出去一小会儿。”

“哦。”马可点了点头，塞尔吉奥向后门走去。

在溜出客厅之前，他随手拎走了砍木头的斧子。

他刚刚在外面砍柴的时候，特意将这把斧子磨得锋利了些。

这个国家的缺点是寒冷的冬天，但还有另一个好处：人们大多不爱在这个时节出门。寒风凌冽，刮得人骨头发疼，风声和雪声会将所有的尖叫声都掩藏的严严实实。一旦你敞开门，几天之后，动物和风雪就会将一切痕迹都破坏掉。

河流上层的冰很厚实，下面的水流却仍然湍急，如果有什么东西不幸坠落，它会在许久之后，出现在不知道哪里的下游，或是沉溺于池塘的淤泥中，冰层会在一天之内冻结完整。

冬天里不会发生任何事，所有的居民都知道这一点。

塞尔吉奥对这些轻车熟路。他早就想好了一些应对的措施，当然，这只是以备不时之需。

最开始还是马可发现的。塞尔吉奥白天经常不在家，赌马场的生意就够他忙活的了，更别提还有暗地里的生意。最近马可的老师因为生病而无法帮他照顾儿子，于是马可一个人在家的次数就多了那么几个小时。

据马可说，他们家隔壁那个邻居，就是这个时候搬来的。

塞尔吉奥最开始甚至没意识到那是个Alpha。这年头独居的Alpha不多，像他这样带着儿子的已经算是少见，他刚来的时候花了好大的心思，才在所有人心里树立起了痴情Alpha带着小儿子远走他乡逃避情伤的形象，当然，这也让他避免了不少麻烦。

但他隔壁这个家伙就不一样了。他不出门，不社交，购物似乎总是送货上门，只有保洁偶尔出入，也没见他有什么朋友来拜访，塞尔吉奥都没见过他，只从他家的篱笆上嗅到了Alpha的气息。更可怕的是，马可说，那个人在塞尔吉奥不在家的时候，时常站在窗前，似乎是向他们家张望。

这可不行。

塞尔吉奥轻手轻脚地翻过了篱笆，试探地拧了一下后门把手，从怀里掏出两根钢丝，扭了几下，门自然而然地开了。

没装一把好锁头，这可真不是个好习惯。塞尔吉奥挑了挑眉，轻声轻脚地把门带上。他留神着不要让自己发出什么多余的声响，偷偷摸摸地溜过走廊，在楼梯旁屏住呼吸，竖起耳朵。

客厅里传来细微的呼噜声。

很好。

他蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅与走廊的拐角，借着斧子上的反光，塞尔吉奥看见有个高个子男人正背对着他缩在沙发里。北风正在窗外吹得呜呜直响，壁炉微弱的火光照过来，显得背影巨大而阴沉。

妈的，塞尔吉奥在心里骂了一句，他没想到这家伙这么高，简直像头熊。

这可有些难办了。

他捏了捏斧柄，下一秒，那个男人忽然抽动了一下鼻子，有些疑惑地冲这个方向转头；“Omega？是有个Omega在这里吗？”

操。操。操。

塞尔吉奥的汗毛一下就蹿了起来，他手里的斧子无意中撞上了墙，发出一声难以掩饰的巨响。那个男人像只兔子一样飞速地蹿了起来。塞尔吉奥这才看清楚他穿了什么。

珊瑚绒的睡衣。

他面前这个一米九的大个子穿了珊瑚绒的睡衣，棕色的，毛茸茸的，胸前还有一只团成一团的小熊。塞尔吉奥发现这个款似乎是他买给马可的同款，天知道马可看见那只熊，立刻在商场里原地打滚，要他买回来。

塞尔吉奥觉得这个场景简直超脱现实。

“你还在吗？你是……Omega吗？”那个男人有些惊惶：“你是……你是逃走的Omega？你想要什么？”

塞尔吉奥还愣着。这男人有双蓝眼睛，蓝得过于好看，塞尔吉奥想起之前他在某个混蛋抽屉里看见的一双蓝宝石袖扣。

他这辈子都再没见过那么漂亮的东西，现在有了。

“你想要钱？还是食物？不用害怕，我不会向警察告发你的。”

“我想要你的命。”塞尔吉奥阴阴沉沉地说：“没人发现我是个Omega，你怎么知道的？”

那个男人忽然抽了抽鼻子，露出一个尴尬的笑容来。塞尔吉奥这会儿忽然发觉，那双眼睛的视角有点奇怪。他下意识地晃了晃手里的斧子，但男人的目光没有半点挪动，只是茫然地投向远处。

他立刻意识到了问题所在。“你是个瞎子？”塞尔吉奥震惊地问。

男人撇了撇嘴：“很没有礼貌，是的，我是个瞎子。但你不要以为我是个瞎子，所以杀了我就没有任何麻烦了，事实上，你在这里攻击任何一个Alpha都会惹上很大的麻烦，相信我。”

“操。”塞尔吉奥忽然意识到什么，他看了看窗户，又看了看茫然无措的男人。

“所以你他妈的张望是因为你根本看不见……操。”

太久的沉默似乎将男人推向了绝望的境地。他颤抖着往后退了两步，似乎下一秒就要放弃与塞尔吉奥和平沟通的打算：“你要什么？钱可以拿走，这房子里的东西你都可以拿走，但杀个Alpha真的会给你带来很大的麻烦！这里会有人来的！”

骗子。就他观察到的情况来看，将近一周才会有人来看望他，塞尔吉奥很清楚。

“钱包就在大衣里，你可以拿走。其他你还想要什么？不要把事情搞得太大，完全没有必要，好吗？”男人颤抖着向后退，一不留神撞在了橱柜上，发出咯噔一声响。塞尔吉奥被他惊得手一松，斧子当啷一声落了地，惊得男人又是一抖。

塞尔吉奥飞快地瞄了一眼男人，眼珠一转：“你误会了，我不是逃跑的Omega。我住你隔壁。”

他试图想出点什么证明自己的身份：“隔壁，你知道吗？我家跟你家就隔着一个篱笆。不是街对面住着唠唠叨叨老太太那家，虽然她偶尔会做超好吃的炖菜。你闻到过炖菜的味道吗？”

男人似乎反应过来什么：“你家里是不是有个孩子？我听见过他冲我打招呼的声音。”

行，塞尔吉奥在心里默默给儿子记了一笔账，他可是和马可说好了，不要和怪叔叔说话。

“这下我们扯平了。”他走过去拉住男人的胳膊，把他拉扯到沙发里，警惕地在这房间里巡视了一番。这是一个单身Alpha的家，墙上空空荡荡的，没什么装饰品。但桌角的尖锐处被细心地磨过了，沙发和摆件都不是玻璃和金属制品。“你叫什么？”

“杰拉德皮克。”男人老实地说。

塞尔吉奥在房间了转了一圈，觉得有些索然无味。显然，他隔壁并没有住着个恋童癖，也对他的秘密没什么企图，这只是一个可怜的瞎子，站在窗前是为了感受一点阳光。他转回来瞧了一眼缩在沙发里的男人，忽然有些过意不去：“我……我发现你的门没锁上，似乎是被撬开了，你没听见什么人进来了吗？”

“什么……没有。”皮克流露出惊恐不安的神情。塞尔吉奥拍了拍他的肩膀：“我去上楼看看，你不介意吧？”

皮克犹豫着点了点头，塞尔吉奥于是又堂而皇之地上楼转了一圈。他小步从楼梯上下来，发现皮克已经摸索着在楼梯口等他：“没有人，或许只是什么野生动物。”他大大咧咧地撒谎，皮克将信将疑，歪了歪头，用那双蓝眼睛瞧着他：“小动物会撬锁吗？”

“相信我，你对这里的野生动物一无所知。”塞尔吉奥拎起了自己那把斧头：“回去吧，没什么大不了的。”

他还没走出门口，皮克忽然喊住了他：“嘿……你叫什么名字？”

哦，他还没来得及自我介绍。“塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯。”

“拉莫斯先生。”皮克认真地叫出他的名字：“我不会把你是Omega的事透露出去的，请相信我。”

“哦。”拉莫斯耸耸肩：“你真应该到街上去了解一下，在这个街区威胁Sese的人会得到什么后果。”

门哐当一声响，拉莫斯离开了，皮克摩挲着墙，一时间房间里安静得不得了，只有风声在窗外打着旋儿，轻轻地碰着窗户。他感受到一丝寒风从被撬开的后门那边刮过来，忍不住打了个哆嗦。

还没等他回到壁炉旁边去，门忽然又响了一声，塞尔吉奥的声音传过来。

“嘿，皮克。提醒你一句，门坏了，我待会儿回来给你修一下，不要大惊小怪。”

还没等他说点什么，门又是一声响，

这会儿拉莫斯是真的走了。

不过不要紧，他马上就又要回来了，皮克想。


	2. Chapter 2

“记得我跟你说什么了吗？”

“记得，不要跟隔壁的叔叔讲话。”

塞尔吉奥刮了一把自己儿子的鼻尖，马可迫不及待地抓住自己的书包跑出门，拉莫斯还没来得及跟上他的脚步，就听见马可在外面超大声地喊：“隔壁的皮克叔叔再见！”

嘿，这个混蛋小东西。拉莫斯摇了摇头，转头锁上了门，看着自己的小家伙一溜烟地跑得没影。

一个不出门的盲人做邻居，对塞尔吉奥来说称得上是个好消息。

他今天特意早点到了赌马场，那是因为星期五，通常来说，星期五是个有点特别的日子。即便在冻得人缩手缩脚的冬天，马场里也总有人来看看有没有什么新来的马驹。大家都等着春天赶紧来，好能在新一季的马赛上拔个头筹。

这让马厩里简直是热热闹闹。塞尔吉奥熟练地混进人堆里，和几个明显是今年要下大力气的买家攀谈了几句，就被纳乔扯了扯衣袖。他俩在马厩里绕了几圈，拐进塞尔吉奥的工作室里。纳乔在墙壁上敲了几下，卸下来一块木板，两个人一低头，就从这间房里神奇地穿到了隔壁——这里从外表看起来是个草料库，但一闻就知道，这里面充斥着好几种信息素的味道，Omega的，Alpha的，若是不注意，估计能熏倒好几个人。

纳乔敲了敲墙，从草料堆后面钻出来个长得白白净净的Omega，他实在是太显眼了，身上还散发着强烈的信息素味道。

“从西边来的，他打算在这里呆一阵子，再跨过国界线往南走。”纳乔对塞尔吉奥低声说。那个小Omega瑟瑟发抖地盯着他们两个人，塞尔吉奥打量了他一眼，啧了一声：“用这张脸这个身板去跨越国境线？不可能。”

“我听说……我听说可以。”Omega怯生生地看着他。

“那我现在告诉你，不行。你想要什么？本地身份证件1000，气味隔离帖一个500，Alpha信息素800。”

“我……我想要跨越国界线！”那个Omega忽然大声说，声音大到吧纳乔和塞尔吉奥都吓了一跳。塞尔吉奥极为不耐烦地瞪了他一眼：“说了不行，你没听见？”

初来乍到，一点规矩都不懂的人最令人厌烦。塞尔吉奥低头想回到自己的办公室去，但那个Omega不知道哪里来的胆子，直接上来拉住了他的衣服：“我有钱！你是Alpha吧！我可以跟你睡的！”

这都什么乱八七糟的。塞尔吉奥恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，一脚就让他停留在了原地：“你他妈是个疯子吗！要死你可以出门去溜一圈，相信我，有的是Alpha想跟你立刻在草皮上滚上两百回。买东西，掏钱；其他，滚蛋。”

他用力地拍了拍自己的衣服，像是那个Omega身上有传染性病毒一样：“你到底买不买？不买赶紧滚。”

等到那个招人烦的Omega终于滚蛋，塞尔吉奥从保险柜里翻出喷雾往自己身上喷了几下：“我家那个邻居，是个Alpha。”

“Alpha？”纳乔反问，立刻收到了塞尔吉奥的眼刀。纳乔举起双手：“不……他几乎连家门都不怎么出！我们的人连他的面还没见到呢sese！我已经去问他的背景了，别太担心，只是一个没有威胁的Alpha。”

“我只担心马可。”

“放心吧……别这么紧张。”纳乔笑了笑：“他要是再有什么动作，你就给他看你的纹身。”

如果什么都可以用瞟一眼就可以解决，那想必世界上不会有这么麻烦。

这件事在他脑子里没完没了地打转，以至于他看隔壁家的那栋白色房子都有些不顺眼了：草坪上空空荡荡，什么都没有，一看就是没人料理的地方；邮箱边还扔着几个废纸箱子，也不知道是快递员太懒还是哪个流浪汉顺手一丢；窗户里还冒出一溜黑烟……

塞尔吉奥猛地一摔车门，直接冲了过去，他的力气大到杰拉德家的门再一次悲惨地咯吱作响。他几步冲进厨房，发现黑烟笼罩整个房间，水龙头正疯狂冲着水槽里一团黑漆麻乌的玩意儿，鬼才知道那东西的原材料是什么。

“你他妈的在搞什么？”

“什么？”

他瞧见那双蓝眼睛张望着，嘴唇和面颊都特别红润，这让他愤怒的情绪似乎撕开了个口子，倾吐出一些愧疚的情绪。

“如果你他妈要把自己家烧掉，那你最好给全社区都买一份保险。”

杰拉德似乎看起来更恹恹的了。“对不起，我不知道。”

塞尔吉奥可不喜欢和一个瞎子在这里玩什么“你看着我，我看着你”的游戏。他推开杰拉德，把水龙头打开得更大些。

但这显然还不够。

“所以，你是做什么的……靠！”塞尔吉奥用力地把房顶上的天窗弄开，还没融化的雪沫迸了他一脸。这可让重视自己造型的塞尔吉奥立刻跳起来，用力地捋着他那一头泛金的棕色短发。

“你怎么了？”

塞尔吉奥用力地抖搂着那些雪沫子：“你家的房顶得有人来打扫一下，这里的雪时常压塌那些几年不修整的房子……呸，我是说，你得有个人照顾你？否则你迟早要在家里闹出乱子。”

“有人照顾我。”杰拉德跟自己嘟囔着：“保姆隔天来一次，我的朋友住在城里，他们一两个周末来一次。”

塞尔吉奥盯着他看了半分钟，就很快把头转开了。

“你不应该自己做饭，修正房顶以及一个人生活。”他说：“你完全是在给自己找麻烦。”

杰拉德叹口气，咂咂嘴。那双蓝色的眼睛里露出一丝悲伤的情绪。天，塞尔吉奥这会儿也怀疑起了自己的视力。

虽然他确实是在谷仓里长大的——有的时候更糟——但这不代表他不懂礼貌。无论在哪个平行宇宙，随便闯入别人家，对别人的生活发表言论，都是不礼貌的事儿。

——即便你进来前一秒以为你的邻居要被烧死了。

“你得和别人打好交道。”

“譬如从每天冲进我家的邻居开始吗？”杰拉德笑了一下。

“你的邻居不兼职保姆。”塞尔吉奥一巴掌拍上杰拉德的肩膀：“冰箱在哪里？”

塞尔吉奥刚消失在厨房里，门铃忽然叮咚叮咚地响起来，杰拉德听见一个粗暴的声音在门外响起来：“警察，你这儿怎么回事？”

这是今天第二个不请自来的人了。杰拉德回应道：“我想问题不大，警官。”

“哈。”那粗鲁的声音回应道：“隔着门我也知道了，大城市里来的Alpha是吧？不好意思，在这个镇上你有两件事要学：一，不要没事儿彰显你的存在感，二，来到这里，你就得报个到，登个记。”

杰拉德拉开了门，金属，火药和甜甜圈和Beta信息素味道缠成一团。他露出一个微笑：“抱歉，无意冒犯。但我这里真的没什么事儿。”

记录册纸张和笔尖的声音沙沙作响：“新来的是吧？最近几天听说有未登记的Omega在这里流窜，看见什么不正常的事儿了吗？”

……这可巧了，他厨房里正有个据说“没人知道”的Omega呢。

杰拉德愣怔了一秒：“并没有。”

圆珠笔咔哒咔哒地被来回按着，笔记本被啪地一声合上：“不好意思，我要搜查一下这里。”

艹。杰拉德下意识地就撑住了门框，毫不客气地回应：“我觉得没有这个必要，如果您想，拿搜查令来。”

“我怀疑这里有潜逃的Omega，并且闻到了Omega的味道。”陌生的警察有点底气不足：“私藏流窜的Omega要判几年你知道吗！让开！”

“这是私人领地！”杰拉德的声音低沉了些：“我相信之前我的朋友和这里的警局打过招呼了，说要多照管照管这里，您不会冒这个风险吧，先生？”

陌生的警察犹豫了好一会儿，终于还是把杰拉德推开：“正是为了安全考虑。”

他只是在客厅和卧室的门口站了站，又向地下室张望了一番。

“……好吧，但是你还是得登记。”陌生的警察敲敲笔记本。

杰拉德松了一口气。结果下一秒他就听见厨房的门一响：“杰拉德？”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

杰拉德的拳头一瞬间就捏紧了。

“他妈的我就说哪里不对……等等，塞尔吉奥？”

塞尔吉奥踢踢踏踏地从厨房里走出来，带着点黄油的气息。他嫌弃地拍了杰拉德一巴掌，上来就给了警官一个熊抱：“不是我说，杰拉德你家的冰箱是用来当摆设的吗？而你，怎么，这天气还出来巡逻？从没见过你这么勤快。”

警官笑嘻嘻地以一个肘击还击他：“你又在这儿搞什么呢？可有人告诉我，这房子里有点小勾当。”

“什么勾当？新来的邻居做饭差点把天花板烧了算吗？”塞尔吉奥耸耸肩：“你要是愿意修天花板，那可太好了。”

“可别想瞒我。”警官勾勾手指：“这味儿连我一个Beta都能闻见了。”他抽动鼻子，冲塞尔吉奥身上闻闻，皱起眉头：“居然是你身上的，你从哪里搞上了Omega？”他的表情疑惑地冲杰拉德一扫：“他不是个Alpha吗？”

“可别闹了。”塞尔吉奥勾住他的肩膀，一脸神秘兮兮：“我知道，探长应该跟你打过招呼了吧？这个……”他示意杰拉德：“有人说了要照顾照顾他，自然有Omega偶尔到访，这个……肯定用不着你操心了。”

警官满脸恍然大悟，笑嘻嘻地拍塞尔吉奥的胸膛，转头对杰拉德说：“抱歉，最近街面上不太平，有流窜的未登记Omega，又有人四处打劫，不得不多注意点安全，塞尔吉奥，最近把你家的孩子看得紧些。”

他说了声再见就走出门去，忽然又回头问：“嘿，塞尔吉奥，你那儿最近有什么好马吗？”

“没什么新的。你看中那匹的成绩不错。”塞尔吉奥回答。那警官听见这消息有些开心：“周四见，我可是准备多下几注，要是赢了请你吃饭。”

“可别在你们警局附近请我吃了，那饭难吃得还不如我的手艺。”塞尔吉奥笑嘻嘻地回答他：“周四见。”

杰拉德静静地听着他们的对话。塞尔吉奥冲警官招招手，看着他走远，冷冷地打量了一眼旁边的杰拉德：“我希望你没说什么多余的话。”

杰拉德笑容里带着点尴尬：“没什么机会，不过，你好像刚在我们的好警官面前，给我留了个十分滥情的印象。”

塞尔吉奥冷哼一声：“没什么大不了的，你是个Alpha好吗？哪怕每天有一百个Omega来拜访也不是什么大事，当然，前提是他们必须合法。”

杰拉德若有所思：“那你……你看起来和他们关系很好。”

那是自然，因为这世道就是这么操蛋。“告诉你一件Alpha们不关心的事：对一个带孩子的Omega来说，99%的人都是威胁。”塞尔吉奥的指甲扣进门廊上余留的积雪里，已经冻得有些硬邦邦的雪块，在他的手下发出吱呀的迸裂声。

他深深地喘了口气，一回头，就瞧见杰拉德眉头打成死结，面色发红，不自觉地发起抖来。

塞尔吉奥皱眉：“你怎么了？”

“我没……”杰拉德狠狠晃了晃头：“塞尔吉奥，你该走了。”

塞尔吉奥咬牙切齿地瞪着那个不知好歹的Alpha，忽然抽动了两下鼻子。他伸手扼住杰拉德的后颈，下一秒，杰拉德的额头直接撞上了他的脑门。

“嘶——”Alpha倒吸一口冷气。而塞尔吉奥的脸色变得惨白，他伸长脖子，凑到腺体上闻了一口，顿时觉得头晕眼花。操他妈的，塞尔吉奥的鼻子果然没错，杰拉德的体温高得不正常，而从他后颈出散发出的那一股子甜腻，险些将塞尔吉奥熏了个跟头。

“杰拉德。”他将每个音节都在犬齿上磨了一番才吐出口：“你发情了。”

考虑到他们五分钟前说有个Omega刚来过，塞尔吉奥都想不出什么能比这个谎言更麻烦的事儿了。

下一秒，杰拉德忽然猛地一把将塞尔吉奥搡开，好像他得了什么流感病毒似的。

“我不知道，但我想你真的该走了，塞尔吉奥。”

塞尔吉奥被推得后退半步，一时间只想揍他：“不是吧，你以为是我的信息素搞得你发情了？”

杰拉德愣了一下：“什么？不……只是你不是已经有儿子……算了，你还是走吧。”

“嘿！”塞尔吉奥大声嚷嚷。但杰拉德可不听他的。这会儿他可一点都看不出眼睛不好的样子。塞尔吉奥眼睁睁看着他两步上了楼梯，还没等塞尔吉奥跟上来，就已经咔哒一声，房门落锁，把自己彻底反锁在卧室里。

“开门！杰拉德！”紧跟上来的塞尔吉奥气得跺脚，他怒气冲冲地把门敲得乓乓作响：“开门！你这个胆小鬼！开门！”

他这会儿才反应过来，哭笑不得地又猛锤一记门板：“滚出来！你他妈的不会是怕强奸我吧？”

他果然猜中了，那头脑子不转个的蠢熊就是这个意思。杰拉德不说话，塞尔吉奥只能叹口气：“好吧，我猜你要发情……这可能是我的错。”

“什么？”隔着一道门，杰拉德的声音显得闷声闷气。

“那信息素不是我的……我遇见了一个发情期的Omega，操，今天真不是什么走运的日子。”塞尔吉奥耸肩，掏出手机，打通了一个号码。

“喂，是我……给我送点货过来，尽快。”

纳乔来得没有那么快，而杰拉德又不肯给他开门，塞尔吉奥只能在他门前反反复复地踱步。

“杰拉德。”他敲敲门板。

“怎么？”杰拉德应了一声。

“没什么，让我知道你没自杀。”

杰拉德又没动静了。

“杰拉德。”

“嗯？”

“你怎么跑那么快？”塞尔吉奥背靠着门板，觉得有点好笑：“像是有狼在背后追你似的。”

杰拉德好像也笑了一声：“我不想惹麻烦，尤其是一个比狼还凶悍的Omega。”

“你是在嫌弃我吗？”塞尔吉奥立起眼睛。

“……塞尔吉奥，你有Alpha了。”杰拉德磨着牙，一字一顿。

“……谁告诉你我有个Alpha？”

“塞尔吉奥。”杰拉德听起来要被他气死：“你有个儿子，所以你肯定有个Alpha，不然你的儿子是圣诞老人送给你的礼物吗？”

塞尔吉奥冲走上楼梯的纳乔挥挥手，嘴上仍然不肯放过他：“杰拉德，告诉你另外一个事实，不是有儿子的Omega肯定就有个Alpha，至少我不是。”

他两下就熟门熟路地撬开了杰拉德卧室门，直奔着人去。脸上已经泛起红晕的Alpha缩在圈椅里，塞尔吉奥握住他的胳膊，清楚察觉到他打了个冷颤。塞尔吉奥看了杰拉德一眼，附身握住他的手。衣袖被他撸上去，露出半截白皙的胳膊。塞尔吉奥翻出注射针头，箍住手臂，又看一眼杰拉德：“我要给你打一针加了抑制剂的Omega信息素。”

杰拉德咧开嘴：“专业护士在这时候已经扎下去了。”

他话音还没落，塞尔吉奥手里的银色金属针头已经刺入血管。针筒中透明的液体缓慢而稳定地减少。针头被拔出的下一秒，塞尔吉奥匆匆将一小块棉花压上去，顺便将针筒连同塑料包装一起收好，仔细掖进上衣口袋。

但他的手还没有离开杰拉德的胳膊，塞尔吉奥认真打量一眼杰拉德的脸色：“下个月的这个时候记得找个靠得住的家伙看着你……这东西有副作用。”

杰拉德露出个有气无力的笑容：“你不觉得这会儿说有点晚了？”

“血管痉挛，打多了，疼。但……”塞尔吉奥犹豫了一秒：“如果，我是说如果……我手下还是有那么几个靠得住的小子。”

“谢了。”杰拉德的手指触到塞尔吉奥的手背，有什么念头在那一刻飞速滑过他的脑海，有几声笑就溜出了他的喉咙。

“塞尔吉奥，你好像总在帮我的忙。”

“这说明你是个麻烦鬼。”塞尔吉奥毫不客气地翻了个白眼。杰拉德轻声叹口气。

“你说的对。”

塞尔吉奥又看了他一眼。

“希望你别搞出什么大乱子。”塞尔吉奥站起身，手指在杰拉德的肩膀上捏了捏。杰拉德摸摸索索地跟上，脸上挂着温和的笑。

“我不会的。”他背过脸，只听见杰拉德在他身后沉稳地回答。


End file.
